


Tiny Jim Squad

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [1]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Bim is an angel, Ego G/T, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Oops, Size Difference, This has like one chapter done, Tiny!Jims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: The Jim Family are borrowers, living together since forever.





	Tiny Jim Squad

Borrowers are the little people who live in our floors and Walls, sizes range from 3-4 inches for the youn adult. The Jim Twins live with their very large family inside and outside a large building called the Ego Manor.

More than enough room for the large tiny families, the humans and demon were not aware of their presence too occupied with each other to focus on little things going missing.

Like how builder Jim made every Jim unit a tv for their group. Though it was Reporter Jim and his twin Cameraman Jim to go out and endanger their lives for news and information.

It went on for several years...until they got caught. Camera Jim and Reporter Jim were too eager and got a bit cocky, they got too close.

The were filming Bim Trimmer, The Jim family adored the one they fondly call Showman Jim.

"Every Jim we give you a treat, Showman Jim! He's the cutest and the most fun to watch! Look at him, so cute! Also he may be getting a fever, hang in there Showman Jim. We look forward to your newest episode of Hire My Ass!"

The giant broke out in blushy giggles and moved the glass vase that stood between him and the twins, "Okay, okay, thank you for calling me cute and I love that you love my show, but you guys gotta whisper when you report something without notice. You were really sneaky but you...were...a little too..loud?"

Bim finally calmed down enough to notice the tiny two cowering before him, now that he looked at them he noticed that they had tears on their identical tiny faces.

Bim felt guilty, "I'm sorry if I frightened you, that is very wrong for me to do that to such dedicated fans! How about I give you a private exclusive view of my setup as an apology."

The twins looked at each other before nodding slowly. Bim smiled and stood up, causing the brothers to flinch. He flashed a smile at the two, "Tomorrow night is when I'm free, meet me back here please."

Bim walked away before they could answer, watching as the older man stomped away. Knowing full well that Mother Jim will have their heads for this.


End file.
